dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragger
Merc Overview With a big gun, lots of ammo, and devastating Frag grenades, this aggressive pointman is a straight-up player-slayer, whether assaulting objectives or defending them. Profile Civilian life, alas, proved less rewarding. His old comrades would ask what he did after leaving the army and he’d have no choice but to admit he was mainly working as a motion capture performer for computer games. The looks on their faces ranged from pity to “I Have To Break Ties With This Guy Immediately.” Now he’s back where his tactical skills are more directly applicable: kicking down doors and taking names. With a big gun and lots of ammo, this aggressive point man is a straight-up player-slayer, whether he's assaulting objectives or defending them. He should be at the very front of the frontline, relying on teammates to heal/revive him and resupply him with ammo while he lays down a hail of gunfire and frag grenades. Abilities Frag Grenade Carrying up to one grenade at a time, Fragger can throw these towards the enemy, exploding after a short fuse to deal 170 damage over a 32cm area. When throwing a Frag grenade, Fragger counts down the fuse with his other hand. It is very useful for clearing out rooms or flushing out the enemy. Weapons Primaries * BR-16 * K-121 (Default) * M4A1 Secondaries * DE .50 * Simeon .357 (Default) * Smjüth & Whetsman .40 Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts *Currently, the best well rounded loadout for fragger is the M62 Power Rifleman due to the Unshakeable and Explodydendron percs, as well as including the more accurate M4 as the primary. The M62 loadout is well rounded and performs well when pinned down to stationary positions. *The M93 Standard Rifleman is currently the best run and gun loadout. With Explodydendron, Focus (exceptionally useful when dealing with aimpunch), and Sneaky. The M92 also includes the M4 as the primary as well as a cricket bat with more melee range. Overall, this is the best loadout to turn Fragger into a more effective killing machine. Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * If you can't say it with roses, a machine gun, or grenades, then it don't need sayin'. Throwing a frag: * Frag you! * Frags a lot! * Frags a million! * Here, pick this up! * Eat pineapple! When revived: * Much thank you, Doc. * How you do it, Doc? * I thought I saw my momma for a moment, but she lives in Vermont, does aromatherapy, that makes no sense...anyways, back to killing! * Alright, back to killing! * There's caffeine in that stuff, right? Glucose? Whisky? Candy?! Knifing an enemy player: * I just went in, reached out, and touched ya! Upon killing three enemies in one life: * I'm better than three of ya'! Upon killing five enemies in one life: * I'm alive, but five of you ain't! Trivia * When throwing a Frag grenade, Fragger counts down the fuse with his other hand. * Fragger resembles the CEO of Splash Damage, Paul Wedgwood; it is unknown if this is intentional. * Fragger's portrait shows him with the M2400, which is Thunder's LMG, on the other hand Thunder's portrait shows him with the K-12, which is Fragger's LMG. * He is likely American considering his accent (un-specified state). * He considers all non belt-fed weapons "Pop-guns" (based on his in-game quotes) * While originally able to hold 2 Frag grenades with a 30 second cooldown for each, but due to a "Fine Tuning" update, he now only holds one Frag grenade, but the cooldown has been reduced to 17 seconds. * Fragger's beta card shows him with an army helmet, and much more militaristic gear emphasizing his soldier character. * He has taunts directed towards Thunder. * As of the Containment War update, Fragger's Frag grenades can no longer instantly gib full-health players within it's maximum damage range (32cm), however, players below 80 health will be gibed. Beta Info * Fragger was originally called Dazzler who had a LMG (Light Machine Gun) as a primary, an AR (Assault Rifle) as a secondary, a frag grenade and flash bangs. He was later split in Fragger and Thunder for balancing issues. References Category:Assault